Appearance
by Kyra5972
Summary: The Winchester boys are back in Lawrence and Connor meets new people… *4th in the Interference Series*


**Title:** Appearance

**Author:** Kyra

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them; if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfiction. Some of the dialogue comes from the Supernatural Season 1 episode 'Home' and that belongs to Kripke and people.

**Summary:** The Winchester boys are back in Lawrence and Connor meets new people…

**Pairings:** None.

**Spoilers:** None for Angel. Quite a few for ep. 1.09 of Supernatural, with some of the dialogue coming directly from that ep.

**Warnings:** None.

**A/N:** Part 4 in the Interference Series.

**A/N2:** Okay, so it's a little bit late…Sorry about that. Schoolwork cut in to my writing time a bit and this part decided to be stubborn as well. Finally sat down and got it to cooperate when I got home from school today. Worked on it for a solid 7 hours… Changing a major part of SPN canon in this one, so I'm not sure exactly how the series will progress from here. If there are any specific eps/monsters that you want to see, let me know and I'll see what I can do about working it in. And now, on to the fic! Enjoy!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Dad? I know I've left you messages before. I don't even know if you'll get 'em. But I'm with Sam. And we're in Lawrence. And there's somethin' in our old house. I don't know if it's the thing that killed Mom or not, but…I don't know what to do. So, whatever you're doin', if you could get here. Please. I need your help, Dad." Dean hung up his cell phone and ran a hand through his hair. He took a deep, shaky breath as he tried to get his emotions back under control. A few minutes later, he walked back around the corner, heading back to where Sam was waiting for him by the car with Connor.

"You ready?" Sam asked, bouncing Connor lightly in his arms. The baby had been extremely fussy ever since they visited the old house and was finally starting to calm down.

Dean nodded and opened the driver's door, sliding in behind the wheel as Sam put Connor back in his car seat and climbed in as well. "Yeah. We'll get a room and then I'll start questioning people," Dean said.

"No way, Dean," Sam protested, "I can't just sit back on this one. It's too personal. It's bad enough I'm going to be sitting out on getting rid of the thing, but there's no way I'm not helping with the leg work."

"And what happens when they ask about Connor?" Dean asked. "We don't exactly have any covers that include a baby and would still let us question people like we want."

Sam sighed and ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "I don't know, Dean, but I can't just not do anything to help."

Dean glanced at his brother for a second before turning back to the road. After a moment he nodded to himself. "Alright. How about this: we'll alternate," Dean suggested, "You wait in the car with Connor while I do the first interview, then we switch and I stay with Connor while you do the second. Back and forth until we're done."

Sam thought it over for a second before nodding his agreement, "Alright. So who's up first?"

About ten minutes later, Sam watched from the car as Dean made his way over to the man their father used to work with. Connor had fallen asleep just moments before, so Sam had nothing to do except fidget impatiently while he waited for Dean to finish talking to the man. Finally, after what seemed like forever to Sam, Dean made his way back to the car, starting the engine and pulling away from the garage before saying anything.

"So, apparently Dad went to see some palm reader in town," Dean said. "Guy really didn't know anything else that was useful. Just said Dad thought something started the fire and killed Mom, started reading old books and went to see a palm reader in town."

"You get a name?" Sam asked.

Dean shook his head. "He didn't know," he replied.

"Phonebook it is," Sam said and Dean nodded, pulling the car over near a payphone.

Sam and Dean got out of the car, Sam leaving his door open to let fresh air in for Connor and so that he'd easily be able to hear if his son woke up. Sam flipped the phonebook open and found the listing for psychics and palm readers in the town.

"Alright, so there are a few psychics and palm readers in town," he told Dean. "There's someone named El Divino, there's uh…" he paused to laugh, "there's the Mysterious Mr. Fortinsky. Uh, Missouri Moseley-"

"Wait, wait," Dean cut in as he straightened up from where he had been leaning against the car. "Missouri Moseley?"

"What?" Sam asked as he looked at his brother, startled.

"That's a psychic?"

Sam shrugged, "Uh, yeah. Yeah, I guess so."

Dean moved over to the back door of the car, opening it and carefully reaching around the sleeping form of Connor to grab their dad's journal off the seat before moving back over to Sam. "In Dad's journal," he flipped the journal open and handed the book to Sam. "Here, look at this. First page, first sentence. Read that."

Sam took the journal from his brother, reading the line out loud. "'I went to Missouri and I learned the truth.'" Sam looked up at Dean in surprise.

Dean shrugged in reply. "I always thought he meant the state."

Sam nodded as he closed the journal. "So, I guess we know where our next stop is." He glanced down at the address in the phonebook before closing it as well and putting it back.

The drive to Missouri Moseley's was a short one and soon, Sam was stepping out of the car.

"I'll be back in a bit," he said, then headed inside.

Sitting down on the couch in the living room, Sam waited patiently as Missouri finished with her current client. A moment later, an older black woman escorted a man through the living room to the door.

"All right there. Don't you worry 'bout a thing. Your wife is crazy about you," she assured the man before closing the door behind him and turning around. "Phew. Poor bastard. His woman is cold-bangin' the gardener."

Sam looked startled for a moment as he glanced between the woman and the door the man had just left through. "But you said…"

"People don't come here for the truth. They come for good news," Missouri told him.

Sam just stared at her for a moment until Missouri broke the silence once more.

"Well, Sam Winchester, don't you just sit there. I ain't got all day," she said as she turned to head into the next room, pausing slightly at the door. "You go tell Dean to get in here, ain't no use in having to go over this twice. And bring that son of yours in here, too."

Sam blinked at her in surprise before standing up and moving to do as she said; there would be time for questions once Dean was in here as well.

"That was quick," Dean said as Sam approached the car, "nothing useful?"

Sam shook his head. "I don't know yet," he said.

"Then what are you doing back out here already?" Dean asked.

"Getting you and Connor," Sam replied.

"What? Why?"

Sam shrugged, "Because she told me to. And she doesn't seem like the type to argue with."

"Let's go then," Dean said and they headed back into the house, Connor still sound asleep in Sam's arms.

Walking through the living room, Sam lead Dean to the room Missouri had disappeared into when he had gone outside to get his brother and son. The psychic looked up as they walked into the room and smiled at them.

"Well, you boys grew up handsome," she stated as she crossed the room to them, looking down at Connor sleeping soundly in Sam's arms. "And isn't he just the cutest. He's gonna grow up handsome too. Gonna be one hell of a handful as he grows up, though. He had a tough time of things, but they'll be better this time around."

"What do you mean, 'this time around'?" Dean asked, eyes narrowed suspiciously at Missouri.

Missouri looked up at Sam and Dean and studied the two of them intently for a moment before shaking her head. "It's not important," she said. "Don't argue with me, Dean Winchester. I said it's not important, and it's not. That boy's gonna grow up loved and that's all that matters. At least for now. You'll find out more as he gets older; you'll have to. But for now, it doesn't matter. All you really need to know for now is that that little boy you two got there is special."

"That's what Jess said," Sam said softly as he looked down at Connor, "that he was special."

Missouri nodded. "And he is. I can't tell you much, but he's lucky he has you."

"Other way around," Sam murmured, still looking at Connor, "other way around."

Missouri smiled as she watched father with son before shaking herself slightly and motioning to the couch. "Well, let's get down to business. Sit, please." She sat down in a chair across from the couch and narrowed her eyes at Dean as he sat down. "Boy, you put your foot on my coffee table, I'm gonna whack you with a spoon!"

Sam snickered while Dean just looked started for a moment.

"I didn't do anything!" Dean protested.

"But you were thinking about it," Missouri replied.

A few hours later, Sam paced Missouri's living room restlessly as he waited for Dean and Missouri to get back from having Missouri check out their old house. She had checked out the house years before, shortly after their mom died, and had kept an eye on it ever since. She hadn't been back inside, though, so Dean had taken her over to do a walk-through so she could try and figure out what was going on. Sam had stayed behind at Missouri's with Connor; no way was he taking his son to that house again, not now that he knew for sure there was something there.

"You knew there was something there, didn't you, Sonny boy?" Sam asked as he picked Connor up from where he had been laying on the couch, a pillow next to him to keep him from rolling off. "You knew there was something wrong, that's why you were so fussy, isn't it?"

Connor just gurgled up at his dad happily.

Sam shook his head and made his way toward Missouri's kitchen to heat up a bottle for his son, thinking about how fussy Connor had gotten that morning. The more he thought about it, the more sense it made that Connor had been reacting to whatever was in the house; he had been able to tell the difference between Dean and the shifter, after all.

"Baby-shaped EMF," Sam muttered to himself as he put the bottle in the microwave, shaking his head slightly. As the bottle warmed up he looked back down at Connor. "You really are going to be a lot of trouble, aren't you?" he asked. Connor simply grinned up at him, his face the picture of innocence. Sam shook his head again and sighed. "Yeah, that's what I'm afraid of."

"Talking to yourself?" an amused voice asked from the doorway to the living room and Sam looked up to see Dean standing there and shook his head.

"No. Yeah. Kind of." Sam replied.

Dean looked at his brother in amusement. "Way to make up your mind there, Sammy."

"Shut up, Jerk."

Dean smirked. "Whatever you say, Bitch."

Missouri walked into the kitchen and smacked Dean upside the head as she passed, making him yelp in surprise. "Language," she scolded.

"Sonofa…" Dean muttered, trailing off as Missouri turned to look at him with one eyebrow raised.

Sam snickered softly from across the room and as soon as Missouri had turned around once more, Dean lifted his hand and flipped his brother off.

"I saw that," Missouri stated and Dean looked startled while Sam started to laugh out loud.

"So how did it go?" Sam asked as he finally got his laughter under control then pulled Connor's bottle out of the microwave, testing the milk on his arm to make sure it wasn't too hot before giving it to his son.

"The evil from whatever killed Mom attracted a poltergeist to the house," Dean replied.

"Fun," Sam commented sarcastically.

"There's a second spirit there, as well," Missouri said as she put a bunch of herbs on the kitchen table. "I'm just not sure what it is."

"So, what are we supposed to do with all this stuff, anyway?" Dean asked as he looked at all the supplies Missouri was laying out on the table.

"We're going to put them inside the walls in the north, south, east, and west corners of the house," she replied. "It should purify the house completely. We'll have to work fast, though. Once the spirits realize what we're doing, things are going to get bad."

Dean nodded as he motioned for Sam to hand Connor to him, taking his nephew so that Sam could have a break for a bit before Dean and Missouri left once more.

Sam handed Connor to Dean and sat down at the table to help Missouri put together the protections, needing to do something to feel a little more useful.

"Aw, man…" Dean muttered a few minutes later, causing Sam to look up from what he was doing.

"Don't even think about trying to hand him off to Sam," Missouri warned without even looking up, "you can change that diaper yourself. You know how."

Sam quickly looked down at the table as he tried to hide the fact that he was doing his best to hold back laughter.

Dean pulled a face as he held Connor out in front of him. "You did that on purpose, didn't you, little man?" he asked, then sighed to himself as he took Connor into the living room, digging a clean diaper and the wipes out of the diaper bag before settling on the floor to change his nephew. "You're evil, you know that, right?" he muttered as he looked down at Connor. He pulled open the tabs keeping the diaper closed and hesitated slightly before actually opening the diaper itself. "You had better not pee on me…"

Just over an hour later, Sam was back to pacing restlessly. Dean and Missouri had gone back to cleanse the house while Sam stayed back with Connor again. Connor simply watched his dad pace the room, his little head tilted curiously to the side. Finally deciding that he'd been ignored long enough, Connor decided to do something about it.

"Guhhh!" he cried, waving his little arms and legs in the air and causing Sam to turn and look at him.

Sam smiled softly as he picked Connor up once more. "Hey, there, Sonny boy. You feeling unloved? I'm sorry, I'm just worried about your Uncle Dean." Connor gurgled in response and Sam nodded as though Connor had given a coherent verbal reply. "I know your Uncle Dean can take care of himself, but, well…your Uncle Dean can be kinda stupid sometimes." Connor giggled happily. "Yeah, he does tend to be pretty lucky, doesn't he? And I'm sure Missouri can keep him from getting into too much trouble…"

Sam sighed and started rocking Connor lightly in his arms when the baby yawned sleepily. As he lulled Connor to sleep, Sam resumed pacing once more. It didn't take long for Connor to fall asleep and once he had, Sam placed him on the baby blanket that had been spread out on the floor for him to play on earlier. He reached into the diaper bag and pulled out a second blanket, draping it over his slumbering son. He stood watching Connor sleep for a moment before the restlessness got to him once more and he started pacing yet again.

Not long after that, the front door opened and Missouri walked in, Dean right behind her, looking a little ragged but none the worse for wear.

"You're gonna wear a hole in my carpet if you don't stop that pacing of yours," Missouri stated quietly so as not to wake Connor.

Sam stopped his pacing and shrugged, looking slightly sheepish. "I don't do well with waiting behind," he replied.

"Obviously."

"So, it's done?" Sam asked as he sat down on the couch.

Dean nodded and flopped down next to his brother.

"You keep that foot off my coffee table," Missouri warned, her voice drifting in from the kitchen.

Dean opened his mouth to protest before deciding it wasn't worth it and leaned back in his seat, closing his eyes. Just as he was about to doze off, he felt Sam shifting restlessly next to him. He opened his eyes and looked at Sam, frowning at the look on his brother's face. "What is it?"

Sam jumped at the sound of Dean's voice; he'd thought his brother was asleep. Shaking his head, he looked over at Dean. "I don't know. I just…I still have a bad feeling," he replied.

"Why?" Dean asked. "Missouri did her whole Zelda Rubenstein thing, the house should be clean, it should be over."

Sam sighed in frustration, running a hand through his hair. "I know. I just…I don't know. I wanna be sure, that's all, I guess."

Dean studied Sam for a moment before nodding and sighing as he stood up from the couch. "Come on, then."

Sam looked up at Dean curiously, "What?"

"You wann be sure, we'll go make sure," Dean said with a shrug.

"But…What about Connor?" Sam asked as he looked over to where Connor was still sleeping soundly.

"I'll watch him for you," Missouri said from the kitchen doorway. "Don't you worry about him."

Sam hesitated for a moment before nodding and grabbing his jacket. "Thanks, Missouri. We won't be gone long," he told her.

Missouri just nodded. "You go on now," she said. "Do what you need to do."

Sam nodded once more and knelt down to kiss Connor on the forehead before gracefully straightening back up to his full height and following Dean out the door to the Impala.

Five minutes after Sam and Dean left, Missouri looked up from where she was watching Connor sleep and made her way over to the door, opening it just before a fist made contact. "Well, well, well…Look what the cat dragged in," she said as she studied the man in front of her, "John Winchester."

"Hello, Missouri," John greeted with a nod. "Can I come in or are we going to stand here all night?"

Missouri stepped back from the doorway, allowing John inside. "Your boys are here, you know," she told him. "They'll be back soon."

"They can't know I'm here," John said as he looked at the psychic.

"John…"

"Please, Missouri. I can't. Not until I know the truth," he said.

Missouri sighed and shook her head, deciding to leave the topic alone for now. "You know where the guest room is," she said instead.

John nodded gratefully and made his way down the hall off the living room.

As John disappeared, Missouri heard a small noise from the other side of the room and smiled as she noticed that Connor was awake. "Well, don't you just have great timing?" she asked as she picked him up.

"Missouri…" John trailed off as he reentered the living room to see the formidable black woman holding a baby. "Uh…Where'd the baby come from?" he asked in confusion.

Missouri grinned as she looked up at John. "Oh, I'm babysitting him for your boy," she replied casually.

John's eyes went wide as her words registered and he stared at the blue-eyed baby staring back at him curiously.

"John, I'd like you to meet your grandson, Connor," Missouri said, her eyes alight with glee as she watched John's reactions. "Connor, this is your Grandpa."

Connor grinned and cooed happily at John as Missouri helped him wave a tiny hand at the oldest Winchester.

John stumbled toward the couch in shock, his knees giving out as he got there. He let out a pained grunt as he missed the couch completely, landing hard on the floor in his shock. "I told Dean this would happen eventually," he muttered softly to himself, his voice distant.

Missouri snickered softly to herself at John's reaction; it seemed the man didn't even realize he was sitting on the floor. Waiting silently for a moment, she waited until John looked up her once more before cocking an eyebrow at him. "Who said he was Dean's?"

John's eyes went wide once more as they drifted from Missouri's face down to the baby in her arms. When the words fully registered in his mind and their meaning completely sank in, John's eyes rolled up in his head and he slumped to the floor in a dead faint.

"I guess that was a bit too much for him to take in all at once," Missouri said amusedly before looking down at Connor as he giggled. "Well, at least his rear was already on the floor, I suppose." Connor just giggled once more as he started to squirm slightly, obviously wanting down.

Missouri moved Connor's blankets a little closer to the couch and laid the baby down on them before stepping over John's prone form and sitting down on the couch to wait for him to wake up.

John woke slowly a few minutes later, blinking rapidly as Missouri's face came into focus, hovering above his own and looking distinctly amused.

"Wha…I had the weirdest dream," John said slowly before shaking his head slightly. "You were holding a baby and told me I was a grandpa; that Sammy had a son…"

Connor conveniently decided that was a good time to speak up and cooed happily from where he was laying on his blanket, drooling all over a stuffed teddy bear whose paw he had shoved in his mouth.

John blinked as the sound registered and slowly turned his head to stare at the baby on the floor. Turning back to Missouri, his eyes were wide. "Am I still dreaming?" he asked, sounding like he desperately wanted her to tell him that, yes, he was still dreaming.

Missouri snorted in amusement. "Not a dream," she told him.

John turned back to stare at Connor again and the baby seemed to feel his gaze because he let the bear's paw drop from his mouth and looked up. Connor saw John staring and tilted his head slightly as he stared back for a moment before grinning and blowing a spit-bubble, giggling delightedly as it popped. After a couple more seconds of staring, Connor decided John wasn't all that interesting anymore, after all, the guy wasn't moving or making any noise…Uncle Dean was much more fun to watch. Deciding that John was boring, Connor turned his attention back to his teddy bear, shoving the other paw in his mouth and proceeding to make it just as soggy as the first.

John just continued to stare at the little boy who was apparently his grandson. "He's Sammy's?" he asked in a daze. Seeing Missouri nod out of the corner of his eye, he turned to look at her. "But…how?" Missouri cocked an eyebrow at him once more and John rolled his eyes, "Not like that! I know how! I mean…_how_?!"

Missouri sighed. "His girl was four months along when she died and your grandson over there is important, so it was insured that he was born," she explained. "Now, tell me, John…Do you still think it's a good idea to stay away from your sons? From your grandson?"

John just turned back to Connor and kept silent. After a second, John scooted across the floor, lying down so he was level with his grandson, and reached out to gently stroke a finger over Connor's cheek.

Connor looked up at John and grinned, pulling the teddy bear's paw out of his mouth and offering the soggy appendage to the older man, causing John to chuckle lightly. At the sound of John's laughter, Connor's face lit up and he giggled happily.

Missouri smiled softly as she watched the oldest and the youngest of the Winchesters interact. The smile on John's face as he played with Connor made him look years younger, far more carefree than he had been since Mary had died.

Half an hour later, the front door opened and closed and John froze. He was lying on his back on the floor, his arms straight out and Connor above him screaming happily as John made him swoop through the air, whooshing and motor sounds escaping John's mouth as he turned his grandson into an airplane.

Footsteps sounded for a moment before cutting off abruptly as the new arrivals stopped short as they entered the living room.

"Dad?" Dean asked, his shock at seeing the older man more than evident in his voice.

John tilted his head back on the carpet to look at the door. Because of his position on the floor, his sons appeared upside down in his vision, but the looks on their faces were clear: shock and surprise.

"Hello, boys," John greeted lightly before lowering Connor to his chest and sitting up so he could turn and face Sam and Dean properly. Looking down at the baby in his arms for a moment, John turned his attention to his youngest. "You have a lot of explaining to do, Sammy…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Well, I hope you all liked it! I realize that the summary sucks, but I couldn't think of anything. If anyone has any ideas for a better summary, I'd love to hear them. Thanks! Review please? They give me warm fuzzy feelings…**

**~ Kyra**


End file.
